brock911fandomcom-20200216-history
Mohand al-Shehri
This is a new article. As such is has been set to unassessed. It is classified as a stub, and categories require improvement. | birth_name = Mohand al-Shehri | birth_place = 'Asir,Saudi Arabia | death_date = | death_place = Trade Center] }} lead Mohand Muhammed Fayiz al-Shehri (also transliterated as Alshehri, and also known under the aliases Mohammed Alshehhi and Mohald Alshehri) (May 7, 1979 – September 11, 2001) was named by the as one of the hijackers aboard United Airlines Flight 175 in the September 11 attacks. A Saudi, al-Shehri was a former college student who dropped out after failing his courses. He later left his home to fight in in 2000, but was probably diverted to Al-Qaeda training camps in . He received a U.S. student visa in October 2000 and arrived in the United States in May 2001. On September 11, 2001, al-Shehri boarded United Airlines Flight 175 and assisted in its hijacking so that it could be flown into the south tower of the World Trade Center. History Born 1979, al-Shehri was one of five hijackers to come from the province of , the others being Ahmed al-Nami, Abdulaziz al-Omari and Waleed and Wail al-Shehri, two brothers unrelated to Mohand. Mohand was a student at Imam Muhammed Ibn Saud Islamic University in Abha, but his growing devotion to ism took him on frequent trips to Al Qasim, and as a result he failed his final exams. According to , al-Shehri went to fight in in early 2000, where he may have met Hamza al-Ghamdi. On October 23, Mohand applied for a US in Jeddah. Other than an error on his school's address the application was not suspicious and he was not interviewed before being granted the Visa. Hamza and Mohand flew together from Iran into Kuwait that October.9/11 Commission Report, p. 240. Three months later the pair rented a post office box in Delray Beach, Florida, where someone with the same name signed up to use the public library's computers"09.11.01: One Year Later." St. Petersburg Times. September 1, 2002. According to FBI director Robert Mueller and the 9/11 Commission, however, al-Shehri did not first enter the United States until a London or Dubai flight on May 28 with Hamza and Abdulaziz Al-Omari. He was one of nine hijackers to open a SunTrust bank account with a cash deposit around June 2001, and on July 2 gained a Florida State ID Card. Mohand occasionally trained on simulators at the FlightSafety Aviation School in Vero Beach, Florida together with Abdulaziz Al-Omari and Saeed Al-Ghamdi Attack Fayez Banihammad purchased both his and Mohand's one-way first class tickets for United Airlines Flight 175 online on August 27 or 29, charging the $4,464.50 to a Visa card from Mustafa al Hawsawi, listing their addresses both as a Mail Boxes Etc. in Delray Beach. This was not the same postal box used by Hamza and Ahmed al-Ghamdi, who purchased their tickets for the same flight a day later, with another Mailboxes Etc. postal box in Delray Beach, although both groups listed the same phone number. On September 7 he flew from Fort Lauderdale to Newark airport with Hamza al-Ghamdi on $139.75 tickets purchased from the Mile High Travel agency in Lauderdale-by-the-Sea. On September 10, 2001, he was one of four hijackers (Marwan, Banihammad, Mohand, and al-Suqami) sharing a room at the Milner Hotel in Boston, where one of them called around for prostitutes, but eventually nixed the idea. The next morning, Banihammad drove al-Shehri in a Pontiac Grand Am to Logan International Airport, where they returned the car and boarded Flight 175. He sat adjacent to Banihammad. About a half an hour into the flight, the plane was hijacked and Marwan al-Shehhi flew it into the south tower of the World Trade Center as part of a coordinated attack that killed thousands. References External links * The Final 9/11 Commission Report * Video of him reciting scripture Category:Participants in the September 11 attacks Category:Saudi Arabian al-Qaeda members Category:People